


Everything Will Work Out

by BeccaTobichu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Brotp, For a Friend, more like each others gay thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaTobichu/pseuds/BeccaTobichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just bros being bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Work Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherabby/gifts).



> Commission for Cherabby
> 
> Basic info on Shadow Walkers can be found [here](http://kyuureimu.tumblr.com/post/120414775401/shadow-walkers-as-that-was-the-more-in-line)

  "Well, hello there." 

  "Holy hell, Magni, where did you come from?" 

  "Well, you see, one day, my dear, sweet Mother an--" 

  " _Magni_." 

  Magni let out a laugh as Adair simply rolled his eyes and lightly shook his head, though there was a bit of a smile on his face as well. 

  "I'm a _Shadow Walker_ , where do you **think** I came from? A hole in the ground?" 

  Adair simply huffed, knowing he was defeated there. If there was anyone—besides Clara—who was able to match him stride for stride in being annoyingly sarcastic, it was Magni. And Adair was starting to understand Shinri and Kyurem's struggles with him. 

  They were standing out on one of the castle's balconies, Adair's hands resting on the railing as he gazed out at the sprawling kingdom below. Magni was standing beside him, an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smile on his lips, though they both knew there was nothing mean in the stance, or the look he was giving him. 

  Adair huffed again, turning to look away from his friend, acting as if he were insulted. 

  "You know, you're supposed to _respect_ me. I mean, I am **King** now." 

  "Oh, I'm sorry." Magni gave a sweeping, over exaggerated bow. "Could you ever forgive me, _Your Highness_." 

  "It's actually 'Your _Majesty_ ' when referring to a King." 

  Magni just straightened himself and looked at Adair, exasperated. Adair felt it was his turn to have a smug smile, looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

  "What? Did you learn that from Gogoat Boy?" Magni asked, hopping over the railing and sitting on it, his legs dangling over the edge, and getting Adair to let out a snort at the nickname. 

  "No, actually. I learned it from Kyurem. I feel like I'm going to be saying that a lot for some time now." 

  "Well, it's not like you know what you're doing." 

  A sigh sounded, and Magni gave something that could almost be considered a pout. That wasn't the reaction he wanted. Not that he didn't understand the reason for it. 

  "Hey, at least you have Kyurem to help you learn. The _both_ of you." Magni had felt the need to remind Adair that he at least had Shinri ruling with him, who was just as new to this as he was. 

  "We both have a lot to learn...." Another sigh from Adair as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope we can learn it quickly. No, I---….I hope _I_ can learn it quickly...." 

  Magni gave a long sigh, which just made Adair look over at him with a look that said he was _this close_ to smacking him. 

  "I think you're forgetting how much support you have here. Shall I list them? Gogoat Boy, the Harmonia, whatever those two names are---" 

  "What?" 

  "You know, the Aura Users." 

  "Kyros and Nymphadora?" 

  "Yeah, them, anyways--" He was broken off by Adair finally smacking his arm, though he was laughing, and only drew out a few chuckles from Magni before he continued. " _Anyways_ , you also have Shinri and Kyurem. And me. And I doubt the kingdom will get incredibly up in arms if their _farm boy King_ doesn't exactly know how to run things perfectly." 

  "Farm boy King...." Adair repeated, shaking his head. It wasn't as if it weren't true, but, well, Magni surely had a way with words. 

  "Hey," Magni gave Adair's shoulder a light punch. "Everything will work out. It always seems to, when you two are involved." 

   There was silence between them, until finally Adair gave a small smile, returning to looking out at the kingdom. _Their_ kingdom. They had been able to get it back from Kalos. Two farm boys, their legendary dragon, and their ragtag army of mostly untrained 'soldiers' had been able to defeat _Kalos_. Maybe Magni had point in what he was saying. 

  "Yeah." Adair's smile grew. 

  _'E_ _verything will work out.'_  

**Author's Note:**

> Adair (and kind of sorta Magni ???) can be found over on Tumblr at fusionbolts.


End file.
